


Crosses Covered in Blood

by summerdayghost



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Closeted Character, Creepy, First Kiss, Multi, Narcissism, Sibling Incest, Texting, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L has a good reason to worry. Beyond did not come home last night. Hopefully he is okay, but when vampires like Light Yagami are strolling the streets at night... it isn't likely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or Dare for the Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another fic I originally posted on Fanfiction.net. I remember writing this chapter right after consuming the most alcohol I had ever had in my life. Hopefully you enjoy it.

Lunch was incredibly silent and awkward that day. Near was solving a Rubik's Cube over and over again. Mello was absorbed in the chocolate he was eating instead of a meal. Matt was playing a video game like he does every day even though video games have been banned from campus. No one dared to say a word about recent events.

Well, no one dared say a thing until Matsuda sat down, "Where is L?" Everyone stared at Matsuda as harshly as they could manage. Matsuda shrunk back, "What did I do?"

Mello chomped off another bite of chocolate, "Did you hear about what happened to his older brother Beyond?"

Matsuda shook his head, "No. What happened?"

"Beyond went outside after sundown last night." Matt droned without taking his eyes off of his game. Going outside after sundown is not safe in any town but even more so here in Sunset Valley.

"Oh my god. Why would he do that? Is he okay?" Matsuda stammered.

Near twisted the Rubik's cube into something Matsuda perceived as unsolvable, "We don't know for sure. L told us that Beyond did not come home at all. Beyond could be perfectly alive and well at this very moment, but that is very unlikely. With this town's special circumstances it is at less than ten percent. What is more likely though is that his gruesomely mutilated corpse will be found or that Beyond will show up at L's front door screaming to be let in."

Matsuda looked down at his lunch that he no longer had the appetite for, "Mr. Wammy must be a mess right now."

Mello had finished his dark chocolate bar, "I could only imagine what he must be going though." Mr. Wammy was Beyond Birthday and L's grandfather and legal guardian. When L was three both his parents were killed in a car accident. He was too young to remember his parents, but his two older brothers were not. Yes, L had two older brothers. Alternate and Beyond Birthday. When L was eleven and Alternate was thirteen he ran outside in the middle of the night when everyone else in the house was sleeping. The hunters found Alternate behind a dumpster with his neck torn to ribbons. Now that Beyond is practically a goner L is the only family member Mr. Wammy has left.

At least there were other people in town that know what it was like to lose a lot to those demonic creatures. Mr. Yagami lost his son Light to the monsters of the night three years ago. Light had attempted to get invited into the house afterwards and Mr. Yagami had to keep strong and refuse. Misa Amane came home from a sleepover last year only to discover her family's corpses. She now lives with Mr. Mogi. Mr. Aizawa's wife Eriko died five years ago just three months after the birth of their daughter Yumi. Actually Eriko was the second person to be attacked. Back when Eriko died the citizens of Sunset Valley just thought there was some kind of crazy serial killer in town. Now they know so much better. So, so much better.

"So is L at home with Mr. Wammy mourning?" Matsuda inquired.

"Yes!" Matt punched the air.

"No he isn't you dumbass!" Mello also punched something, but it wasn't the air. It was Matt's shoulder.

Matt rubbed his shoulder, "Sorry about that. I just rescued Zelda."

Mello rolled his eyes, "For the last time Matt, we do not care about the fictional characters that you think about when you pleasure yourself." Matt's jaw dropped an almost comical amount.

Mello smirked and turned to Matsuda, "L is at school. If he wasn't here then how would we know about Beyond."

Matsuda knitted his eyebrows together, "Then where is he?"

Near looked up from his now solved Rubik's cube, "He is probably sitting under the big oak tree near the football field. You know, the one he likes to go to when he needs to be alone."

Matsuda grabbed his tray and stood up, "I'll go be with him."

Mello tilted his head, "If he is there it is because, as the brat stated, he wants to be alone. You should let him do that."

Matsuda responded stubbornly, "I know, but he really shouldn't be alone right now. He needs someone to support him emotionally."

Matt laughed, "You really are a pansy aren't you."

"If caring about real people makes me a pansy then, yeah, I guess I am a pansy." Matsuda began his walk to the oak tree. Matsuda was the kind of person that would be there for you no matter what happens and weather you like it or not.

It didn't take all that long to find L. He was sitting under the oak tree that Near suspected he would be. L was looking up at the clouds as they changed shape in front of his eyes. His black eyes seemed to be pondering humankind's very existence. Although that was not such a hard thing to do here in Sunset Valley.

Matsuda plopped down next to L and broke L out of his daze, "Hey. I heard about what happened to Beyond. How are you holding up?"

L turned his face towards Matsuda, "I no longer have to worry about waking up to find dead rats nailed to my headboard." Matsuda certainly wasn't expecting that answer.

Matsuda laughed, "He was a very creepy person."

"He was born with red eyes, you know." L smiled.

Matsuda was genuinely surprised, "Really? I always thought those were contact he wore to scare people. Red eyes make people uncomfortable everywhere, but here in Sunset Valley they downright petrify people."

L shrugged, "It makes sense that you would think that. It sounds like something Beyond would do."

Matsuda bit his lip, "How is someone born with red eyes exactly?"

L bit his thumb, "It is perfectly possible for people to be born with red eyes. If they are albino that is. Technically speaking albinos have clear eyes and we think they have red eyes because we are really seeing their blood vessels as they go through the eyes."

Matsuda smiled, "That is actually really cool."

L continued, "But that is not the case with Beyond because he is not an albino."

Matsuda tilted his head sideways in confusion, "Then how…"

L moved his thumb away from his mouth, "I am not sure. It is a medical anomaly for sure. When I was younger I remember asking him if he was a demon."

Matsuda held back his laughter at how cute L could be sometimes, "Do you remember is response?"

L nodded, "He told me that he might be and walked away."

"Did I ever tell you about the time he threatened to skin me?" Matsuda offered.

"No, Matsuda I believe you have not. What did you do?" L leaned in closer to Matsuda.

Matsuda admitted embarrassedly, "He caught me eating some of his precious strawberry jam."

L shook his head, "Matsuda you idiot."

Matsuda attempted to defend himself, "Hey! I was only ten years old at the time!"

L focused his attention back to the sky, "Beyond Birthday was crazy, but I am going to miss him a lot."

Matsuda put his hand on L's shoulder, "There is still hope."

L smiled sadly, "You know just as well as I do Matsuda: There has not been any real hope in this small town for five years."

~~~~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Misa Misa's Happy Sweets~~~~~~~~

L left his sixth period history class and began walking to the parking lot where Misa's minivan was parked. Misa got her license two years ago and she has been responsible for driving L, Beyond Birthday (not anymore), Matt, Mello, Near, Matsuda, and Sayu home ever since. She was very well trusted by the adults. She always made sure they were all home before dark, even if it meant that she would not be.

When L got there everybody else was already in the car. He had to sit in the third row of seats in between Matsuda and Sayu.

Misa started the car, "What was taking you so long L? We were all waiting for you."

L sighed, "My history teacher insisted that she must finish her lecture before we could leave."

Mello who was in the second row of seats snorted, "Is she stupid?"

L stated, "She just moved here not too long ago. I do not think she is fully aware of the vampire infestation."

"Why would anyone move here? I can see people wanting to move away, but not wanting to move in." Matsuda pondered aloud.

Near was sitting next to Mello playing with a Jacob's latter, "A steady paycheck. You know how high the unemployment rates are in this country. Besides they probably didn't tell her that the last person who had her job also had all of their blood sucked out of their jugular vein."

Sayu murmured, "They are going to have to tell her soon. Ignorance is a sure fire way to get yourself killed."

Matt, who was lucky enough to be sitting shotgun, paused his game, "I know this is off topic, but does anybody want to stay over at Mello, Near, and my house tonight. It is a Friday." Mello, Near, and Matt were all foster children living with Roger Ruvie.

Sayu spoke first, "I am going to have to decline. My father doesn't really like Roger and he is very wary of sleepovers. Especially sleepovers with guys."

Misa turned left, "Sayu, I thought you liked girls."

Sayu blushed, "Yeah, I do, but mom and dad don't know that yet."

Mello rolled his eyes, "Are they ever going to find out?"

"Of course they will!" Sayu shouted quickly.

"How about you tell them before the end of the world?"

Sayu nodded, "I will."

Matt smirked, "Maybe some other time then. How about you L?"

"Why not? I'll call Watari later to let him know that I am okay." L said.

Matsuda smiled, "That sounds like a lot of fun. Count me in Matt."

Matt turned his head to his left, "That just leaves you Misa. Are you coming?"

Misa hesitated, "I guess Mochi could use a break from me every once and a little while."

Near got bored with his Jacob's latter and put it back in his backpack, "So, that means everyone, but Sayu is coming."

Misa stopped the car, "Sayu this is your stop."

"I hope to see you all on Monday!" Sayu said as she got out of the car.

Misa began driving to Roger's house, "I almost never see you guys at school, let alone talk to you. Tell me what's new."

L began, "My brother is probably dead."

Misa was shocked, "What happened to him? He wasn't in Science class today, but I just assumed he was sick or something."

Matt was playing his game again, "Does Beyond Birthday ever get sick?"

"He went outside in the middle of the night yesterday. He did not come home." L explained.

Misa sniffled, "I am so sorry L. I'm going to give you a ginormous hug the first chance I get. So, anything else new."

Matsuda attempted to brighten up the mood, "I got an A on an algebra test."

Near said in a tone that perfectly displayed his boredom, "I hope you weren't cheating."

Matsuda was taken aback, "I would never. Cheating is dishonest and wrong. I have integrity guys."

Misa cheered, "Good for you Matsu! Anyone else got some news to share?"

Matt put his video game in his backpack, "Actually Mello and I do."

Mello glared at Matt, "No we don't."

Matt laughed, "There is no need to be embarrassed about our relationship Mello. Mello and I are dating now."

"No need to be embarrassed Mello." L repeated sarcastically.

"Congratulations guys!" Matsuda attempted to give Mello a hive five but was left hanging.

"Matt was not supposed to tell anyone." Mello hissed.

Misa rejoiced, "That is great news guys!"

Mello was defeated, "Fine. But Roger can never know."

Misa asked, "Why not? I know for a fact that Roger is not homophobic at all."

Near explained, "Mello and Matt get to share a room."

"And if Roger was ever to find out I would probably have to move in with Near." Mello added in disgust.

Near shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know how he hasn't figured it out by now. You guys are really loud when you-"

Mello cut him off, "Shut up!" Matt was snickering.

Misa parked, "We're here!" Everyone got out of the car as fast as they possibly could and ran to the front door. All except for Near who simply strolled. Roger's house was a nice yellow one-story that was absolutely perfect for the suburbs. One normal thing in a town that wasn't very normal at all. Once they were inside they instantly began jogging down the plush carpeted hall towards Mello and Matt's shared room. All except for Near who strolled again.

Before they could actually get inside the room Roger yelled after them, "Matsuda! Misa! L! Do your parents know that you are here?"

Matsuda shyly acknowledged, "No. They don't."

Roger thundered, "They are probably worried sick right now! Especially you L! Quillish is probably having a heart attack!"

Misa requested in the sweetest voice she could muster, "Could you call all of our legal guardians or parents and let them know that we are okay?"

Roger cooled down, "Fine. It is too late to do anything else anyways. It would be impossible for all three of you to be home before the sun sets." The teenagers continued their short jog to Mello and Matt's room without saying another word to Roger.

Once they were all inside the room Misa wrapped her arms around L so tightly it seemed more like she wanted to break his spine rather than hug him. L protested, "Misa… please let go… you are depriving me of oxygen."

Misa let go and pet L's hair a few times, "Sorry L. I told you I would give you a ginormous hug."

L responded, "That's okay. Besides your breasts felt nice."

Misa took three huge steps away from L, "You pervert!"

L pretended Misa didn't just insult him, "So what are we going to do?"

Matsuda perked up, "I know! I know! How about truth or dare?"

Near countered, "Truth or dare never ends well."

Matt pulled out a box of cigarettes, "I don't know. Truth or dare actually sounds fun right now. Anyone object besides Near?" Silence. "Okay. Let's play." They all sat down in a circle.

Misa started, "Truth or dare Mello?"

Mello simpered, "Dare."

Misa giggled, "I dare you to… um… French kiss Near."

Mello blinked, "Truth. I said truth."

Misa wagged her finger, "No you said dare. You can't take it back now silly. You have to kiss Near."

Near turned to face Mello, "I told you all that truth or dare never ends well, but you didn't want to listen, and now this is happening. I never thought my first kiss would be like this."

Mello hesitated a little bit as he considered his options. Only when he realized he didn't have any options he did what he did. He grabbed both sides of Near's face and pulled him in hard. It looked more like Mello was attempting to bite Near's tongue off instead of kiss him. Although he it is not that unlikely that he was really trying to bite Near's tongue off though.

Mello broke off abruptly and began coughing, "Ew. I never want to do that again. Truth or dare Near?"

Near was wiping his mouth off on his sleeve, "Considering what dares are like I will go with truth."

"What did you think of that kiss?" Mello demanded.

"I hated it and now I never want to kiss ever again." Near replied.

"Good answer." Mello stated quickly.

Near was playing with his hair, "Truth or dare Matsuda?"

Matsuda answered with enthusiasm, "Dare."

Near leaned over and whispered in Matsuda's ear, "I dare you to ask Mello for a piece of chocolate."

Matsuda carried out orders, "Mello, can I have some chocolate?"

Mello gave Matsuda a glare so cold it could have frozen lava, "No way in hell Matsuda."

Matsuda was expecting that, "Okay. Truth or dare L?"

L scratched his chin, "I pick truth."

Matsuda inquired, "What is the weirdest thing Beyond Birthday has ever done to you?"

L was a little taken off guard, "Are you sure you want to know? This is Beyond Birthday we are talking about."

Matsuda nodded, "I am sure. You absolutely have to answer me L."

"Alright, alright if you insist. The weirdest thing Beyond Birthday has ever done to me definitely has to be the one time he attempted to seduce me." L said as if he had said something that was perfectly normal.

Misa awkwardly asked after a few seconds of silence, "Would you care to elaborate a little bit for us?"

L looked Misa dead in the eye, "And you call me a pervert. What happened is that Beyond had stolen money from Watari and I found out. He really did not want me to tell Watari. He told me he would make it worth my while as he played with my hair. Then he tried to kiss me. I pushed him off, informed him that I wouldn't tell, and I left the room. I slept on the couch that night."

Mello bit his lip, "Beyond would do something like that."

L decided to continue the game before things got even more awkward, "Truth or dare Matt?"

Matt grinned, "Dare."

L thought for a few minutes, "I dare you not to kiss your boyfriend Mello at all tonight."

Mello protested, "That is not fair!"

Matt shrugged, "Eh. It could have been worse. Truth or dare Misa?"

Misa answered immediately, "Truth."

Matt asked, "Who was the first person you dated?"

"Raito Yagami." Misa reported.

Matsuda stopped smiling, "Oh, I am so sorry."

Misa said nonchalantly, "Don't worry about it Matsu. It was a long time ago. Sure I was sad when I found out that he had been turned, but I'm okay. Besides he was a terrible boyfriend. He most of his drooling over L instead of paying attention to me."

L looked up, "How long ago was this?"

Misa counted on her fingers as she tried to recall, "Ummm… I think it was four years ago."

L's jaw almost dropped, "I was eleven and Light was fourteen. A fourteen year old boy had a crush on an eleven year old boy."

Misa bit her cheek, "I found it annoying and dumped him. Just asking, do you think it would be wrong if I asked out his sister?"

Mello began tapping his knee, "Under normal circumstances… yeah because it is your ex's sibling, but these aren't normal circumstances. Since he is technically dead I say go for it."

Misa chimed, "Thank you for the advice Mello."

L felt a vibrating in his pocket, "Hold on guys I have a text message." L grabbed his outdated cell phone and flipped it open. As soon he read the text he dropped the phone.

Matsuda picked up the phone and read the text out loud, "Hi Lawli. I am watching you and your friends play truth or dare though the window. It looks so much fun. Can you invite me in so I can play too? Love your big brother Beyond Birthday." Nobody dare to speak. Only vampires need an invitation to enter a place. That text unveiled two truths. First, that Beyond Birthday had been turned. Second that they weren't alone.


	2. Curiosity Shoved the Cat into a Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because texting back was the smartest option.

Matsuda, of course, was the one to break the silence, "What should we do guys?"

Misa whacked Matsuda in the back of the head, "Are you stupid? It is obvious what we should do."

"Yeah, we are going to text him back." Matt added.

Misa looked at Matt in a state of pure disbelief, "Matsuda I take that back. Matt is the stupid one. We are going to stay inside all night and make sure that Beyond Birthday stays uninvited." That was the smart thing to do. It would definitely keep them all alive.

Matt lit a cigarette and stuck it between his teeth, "You are no fun. We can talk to him without inviting him in."

"I do not care. He is no longer human. He is a monster. He will be using the entire conversation to manipulate us into letting him in." Misa explained.

Matsuda's hand started shaking, "Oh. You have another text L," Matsuda began to read it out loud like he did for the last time Beyond texted, "Misa, didn't your mother ever tell you that it is rude to talk about people like that when you know they can hear you. Of course I guess I cannot expect someone that dresses the way you do to be smart enough know the difference between right and wrong. Forever yours, Beyond Birthday."

Misa shouted, "I do not dress badly! I always look fabulous! I know the difference between right and wrong! Besides you are not a person anyway Beyond! Not anymore! How dare you mention my mother! Demons like you do not deserve to even think about her!" Misa's mother was killed by vampires, so it was reasonable that a vampire making the slightest reference to her mother was enough to shake her pretty badly. Beyond was completely aware of that. Misa is also a very self-conscious girl. She picked out her outfits just so people would complement her on them. It was surprising for Beyond that she did not start crying right after reading his message. Misa is a stronger woman than Beyond had ever suspected.

L's phone received another text that Matsuda read aloud, "No need to shout. I can hear you just fine. You could have whispered that and I would have heard you. By the way, you have offended me greatly. It would be wise for you to apologize. From, Beyond Birthday." As if they needed to know who sent it.

If Misa wasn't completely pissed off before, she was now, "I've offended him. I should apologize to him. Who the hell does he think he is? The queen? He should be apologizing to me."

"Take what he says with a grain of salt. He is only trying to get inside your head." Near said. Near was absolutely right. Either puzzles increase your intelligence or they increase the chance of you saying the obvious things that nobody wants to hear. Probably both.

Matt saw the opportunity and could not let it be wasted, "That is a hell of a lot better than him trying to get in your pants."

Mello shook his head, "Don't be so vulgar Matt. Sometimes I wonder why I even like you."

L outstretched his hand towards Matsuda, "Can I have my phone back please?"

Matsuda had almost forgotten that he had the phone, "Here you go." He handed L the outdated cell phone. L instantly began to type something.

You could say that Mello could be a little nosy when it comes to L, "What are you doing L?"

L spoke, "I just asked him how he became a vampire." As if that was a normal thing to ask your big brother. Well, it was not a completely implausible thing to do here in Sunset Valley, but anywhere else people would assume that you had been smoking something very funny that was also very illegal.

Mello scrunched his nose in partial disgust, "Why?"

L shrugged, "I just wanted to know. Is that so bad?" Curiosity is not a murderer after all. Unless you count that one time it killed a cat.

Matt exhaled a puff of smoke, "He is your brother after all. You have a right to know." Some people associate smoke with wisdom. They probably watched the old Disney version of Alice in Wonderland one to many times.

"You are not allowed to smoke Mail Jeevas." Misa reminded Matt like any hyper responsible eighteen year old surrounded by teenagers such as herself would.

Matt stuck the cigarette back in his mouth anyway, "You just now noticed that I have been smoking. Where have you been?"

Matsuda decided to help out his female friend of equal intelligence, "In her defense, she was probably focusing on the whole Beyond Birthday is a vampire now fiasco rather than what you were doing with your mouth."

"I'm sorry. I thought the entire world revolved around my mouth." Matt added sarcastically. You could always count on Matt to crack jokes at a time like this.

L's phone began to vibrate again, "Hey guys I got a response."

 

"Can you read it out loud for us?" Matsuda asked.

L nodded, "Sure." He flipped the phone open, "That is a great question my little Lawli. I was in a dark alley way when that Yagami bastard thought I was you and jumped on me. See I told you we look like twins. Love your big brother Beyond Birthday."

Beyond Birthday and L would look like clones if it wasn't for small differences. Beyond has red eyes and L has black (sometimes blue) eyes. Beyond Birthday is a few inches taller than L and looks slightly older (well he is slightly older). If you ignored that they would be clones. Although L could never see it.

Misa gulped, "I guess this means that Raito still likes you." She was trying to be strong for L. The genius has too much terrible news to take in already. He does not need Misa overreacting and making things much worse.

L was lugubrious, "This all my fault."

Mello gave L a hug, "Hey there, it was nobody's fault."

"Beyond Birthday did die because Light Yagami wanted to engage in sexual intercourse with L. I can see why L blames himself." Near stated. L's posture got even worse than usual within Mello's embrace. L did not like murder, but what he hated even more than murder was not being able to prevent it. Maybe if I wasn't so physically attractive Beyond would be alive, L pondered.

Mello narrowed his eyes, "You are not helping at all Near."

Misa tried to make L feel better and reported in her sweetest voice, "Beyond becoming a vampire was all his own fault for going outside at night in the first place."

Matsuda rolled his eyes, "Yeah, let's all blame the victim. Listen to me L, it was Raito's fault. He was the one that turned Beyond Birthday into a vampire. Raito was the one who forced his bleeding wrist into Beyond Birthday's mouth as he sucked the poor guy dry of every drop of blood he had from his jugular vein."

Misa flicked Matsuda on the side of his head, "Feel free to be much more descriptive about Beyond Birthday's death."

Matsuda rubbed the side of his head, "I'm sorry."

Matt let out another puff of smoke, "It is everybody's fault. How about that?"

L got yet another text. Mello let go of L and took the liberty of reading it out loud, "Come on. Invite me in. You know you want to. I'll be waiting, Beyond Birthday." Mello shut the phone in disgust, "That freak. As if we would ever invite a vampire anywhere."

Near twirled a lock of his white hair, "I would not be so sure of that if I were you Mello. It could prove to be a very interesting experiment." That's our Near for you.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mello shook his head.

Matt snickered, "Yeah, a very interesting experiment that would get us all killed painfully."

"I don't believe it would be a very wise move to let him in." L added.

Matsuda added, "If he gets in then he could invite other vampires in later. I do not think Roger would be cool with that. Also there is the thing about him probably killing us all." Matsuda knows a lot about vampires because he is planning to join the vampire hunters once he graduates high school and they have begun to train him already.

"Near, as the only legal adult here I forbid you from letting him in!" Misa dictated.

Near sighed, "Okay. I was only speculating." Near sure seems to like speculating. He does do it a hell of a lot.

"We have another text." Mello belted. Mello opened the phone and began scanning the contents of the message, "If you aren't going to let me in then let my Lawlipop go outside. Forever yours, Beyond Birthday." Mello laughed, "I thought he was smarter than this. He didn't even spell lollipop correctly. Let my lollipop go outside. That makes no sense."

L explained, "Mello, he means me. He wants me to go outside."

Misa dived towards L and wrapped her arms around him, "Over my dead body."

Beyond sent another text, "That can be arranged whore. Love, Beyond Birthday." Mello read.

Matt crushed his burnt out cigarette with his shoe, "Why would he want L to go outside?"

Matsuda shrugged, "He has to find a way to get a meal somehow."

 

Mello began to read another text message from Beyond Birthday out loud, "I don't want my little brother to come outside just to be a meal. Well, of course I plan to consume every drop of his-" Mello paused, "This is starting to get a little bit too Beyond Birthday style creepy for me. Matt, honey dearest, will you read these from now on for me?"

Matt rolled his eyes and snatched the cell phone from Mello's hands, "Fine, but I am only doing this because you called me honey dearest. You do not call me by any sort of pet name unless you are really desperate." Matt continued where Mello left off, "Well, of course I plan to consume every drop of his delicious candy like blood with pleasure, but that is not the only reason. I wish to sire him. From, Beyond Birthday."

Misa was slightly confused because she couldn't hear Matt's last few words very well, "He wants to what?"

L was several shades paler than usual, "Beyond wants to make me into a vampire just like him."

Mello shook his head with vexation, "Like hell that's going to happen."

Matt announced, "We got another text."

"Already?" Near remarked with childish interest.

Matt stared at the phone with concentration, "Think about it Lawli. It will be just you and me. I can show you the ropes and we can be together forever. You will be mine forever. Mine to hold. Mine to teach. Mine to dominate. Mine to love. It will be so much fun. I know you would absolutely love it if you just gave it a chance. Give into temptation and step outside. I'll be waiting for you. Love, Beyond Birthday." Matt closed the phone slowly and looked up, "I feel dirty now."

"Wow. I have the best big brother in the entire universe. Have I mentioned this is not the first time he has tried to get in my pants?" L said in a tone full of venomous sarcasm. A few seconds later L let his discomfort show, "I think I am going to be sick. Why would he say something like that?"

Matsuda coughed, "I remember talking to Aizawa and Mogi about something like this."

Everyone in the room looked at Matsuda like he had grown a brand new head out of his stomach.

"Why were you discussing homosexual incest with Aizawa and Mogi?" Near raised his eyebrows.

Matsuda's cheeks flushed to cherry red, "Oh no, we were not discussing that topic exactly. We were talking about incest among vampires and other creatures of the night. It is actually a very interesting topic really. Like some creatures, such as the fae, hold incest as an even larger taboo then it is in human society. But-"

Mello cut him off, "Just get to the vampire part already."

Matsuda began to inform his friends on a topic that they never thought they were ever going to need to know about in a million years, "Most vampires end up hooking up with their sire at one point or another. Not all of them, but a lot of them. Less often but still common enough, vampires have affairs with people that share a common sire as them. Four times out of five when a vampire turns another person into a vampire it is based on the grounds of sexual attraction. A sire is basically a parent in vampire social politics. Technically, your sire would be blood relative of you in a way. It is their blood that pumps though your veins that makes you a vampire. So sleeping with your sire would be like sleeping with your mother or father and sleeping with someone that was sired by the same person would be like sleeping with a sibling. Don't get me wrong vampires do have sex outside a family zone, but they normally do not seem to care if they do. Beyond Birthday coming on to you is not that much of a surprise because vampires are also known to hit on people that were relatives before they were turned. Probably because it makes them uncomfortable. But in your case he did this kind of stuff before he was turned anyway."

Misa let out a single hollow laugh, "And this is the boy who is taking an eighth grade level math class during his sophomore year." Seriously though, if he can memorize this he should have far fewer failed classes.

"Algebra is really hard!" Matsuda explained as his cheeks began to return to the cherry red they were earlier.

Mello rolled his eyes, "Sure it is. Besides there is a much simpler explanation for Beyond Birthday. I mean he was a terrible and really creepy elder brother to L throughout his entire life. Did you really think he would stop that after his death?"

L attempted to defend his terrible and really creepy elder brother, "He only came on to me once before." L paused, "I am aware that probably doesn't make a large difference."

Matt chuckled, "We just got another message." Matt began to do a very bad impersonation of Beyond Birthday's voice, "I am not a bad big brother Mello. You just do not properly understand my relationship with my Lawlipop. A relationship that I think is worthy of me turning him into my kind for. Forever yours, Beyond Birthday." Matt returned to his normal voice, "I am sorry L, but if that doesn't scream crazy I do not know what does."

Mello fumed, "Do not properly understand my ass. I properly understand how to shove my foot-"

L interrupted Mello before anything obscene could be said, "If it is any consolation Mello, I don't think I properly understand my relationship with Beyond Birthday either. At least not anymore considering the way he has been behaving recently." L raised the volume of his voice ever so slightly to be completely sure that Beyond Birthday could hear him, "I also agree with you about Beyond's quality as a brother. Did you know that it was his fault I developed insomnia?"

Misa stated, "I am not surprised."

Matsuda scratched his head, "Wait, didn't he tell you when you were ten that Santa Clause was not only real, but he stuffed children who eat too much candy in his sack and beats them to death later. And then on Christmas Eve he dressed up as Santa Clause, tied you up, put you in a bag, carried that bag to the basement, and kept you locked in the basement until Watari made him go and get you."

L nodded, "That would be him."

Matsuda continued, "If I remember correctly on your thirteenth birthday he forgot to buy you a present so he broke your leg in two places as a substitute."

L nodded, "You remember correctly."

Matsuda continued still, "I may not be correct, but didn't he used to have this word checklist thing and every time you said whatever the next word on the list was at the moment he punch you in the stomach, but you had no way of knowing what word because it varied from abrogate to the. The only reason he stopped was because you found the list."

L nodded, "You are correct."

Misa ruffled L's hair, "Maybe Beyond's death is really a blessing from the angels in disguise."

Matt spoke in his impersonation of Beyond that was bad enough to make ears bleed again as he read a new message, "I did all of those terrible things back when I was human. I have changed for the better. I swear. Come outside to see how much better Lawli. Love Beyond Birthday." Matt shook his head, "I see that he obviously does not believe in quitting."

"That maniacal son of a bitch is smooth. We can give him that." Mello said out of the corner of his mouth.

Matsuda got an idea. A rash, stupid, and deadly one, but an idea none the less, "Does anybody have something that kills vampires on them at the moment?"

Near said indifferently, "Of course. There are many weapons that kill all sorts of different kinds of creatures of the night in this household. Do we seem like stupid people?"

Matt glanced over at his boyfriend Mello, "I don't know. I mean there is definitely someone who lives at this address that brings down the IQ average down quite a bit."

Mello realized what the smoker was implying and replied with sass, "I am happy that you understand just how special you are Matt."

Misa snapped her fingers in a Z formation, "Check and mate."

"It is not that impressive of a feat actually." L stated nonchalantly, "I mean around ninety-six percent of their relationship has to be insulting each other."

Mello did not deny L's accusation that his relationship with Matt was verbally abusive, "Hey, he may be the bastard son of a whore, but he is my bastard son of a whore."

Matsuda was genuinely surprised in his own naive way, "I had no idea your mother was a whore Matt. Wow. You learn something new every day."

Matt rolled his eyes at Matsuda's unique brand of what some call idiocy and others call plain adorableness, "He didn't mean that literally Matsuda. For example when I call Mello an asshole, I do not mean he is one giant walking anus. Although Mello has an asshole, a very tight one if I do say so myself, it is not all he is."

Mello punched Matt in the shoulder as hard as he possibly could. Matt was confused about Mello's motive and inquired as he rubbed his wounded shoulder, "What did I do this time?"

Mello shook his head, "If you really have to ask than you really are a bastard son of a whore and an asshole."

Matsuda had almost forgotten his plan and decided to bring it up again before he forgets it for good this time, "Would you know where any of these weapons are?"

Matt began to speak in his terrible impersonation of Beyond Birthday that more closely resembled an elderly Hungarian lady's voice than Beyond Birthday's actual voice voice, "Don't even think about it Matsuda. You are much too weak. You would be dead in nanoseconds. Actually, you know what… I would love to see you try. I am in desperate need of a meal. As long as you are coming outside bring my Lawli with you too. Forever yours, Beyond Birthday."

Matsuda thought for a few seconds before putting his hands on his hips and confidently announcing, "Challenge accepted!"

Everyone in the room (besides Matsuda) joined in a unison that was unlikely to ever happen again to recite this wonderfully true and beautiful sentence about the meaning of life, "Matsuda you dumbass!"

L elaborated, "Matsuda, Beyond Birthday could have easily murdered you and sucked your blood before he was a vampire. Why do you think it is a good idea to fight him now?"

Matsuda visibly winced, "Dude, there is something seriously wrong with your brother's mental health."

"You are aware of what has been happening tonight." Misa said super slowly in fear that Matsuda really did have the attention span of a goldfish.

Matsuda decided to ignore all previous warnings, "I will repeat myself. Where are these weapons?"

Near sighed and admitted in a display of pity for Matsuda's intellect, "Roger knows."

Matsuda continued, "And where-"

Matt already knew what Matsuda was going to ask and cut him off, "Drinking in front of the television in the living room like he is every night."

Matsuda briefly grinned goofily and then returned to seriousness, "Thank you Near. Thank you Matt." Matsuda strolled out of the door with L following close behind him like a shadow.

Matsuda shut the door and glanced at L, "Why are you coming with me?"

"As if I need an excuse to escape the room where my older brother is watching me with lustful eyes." L explained. Matsuda nodded. It was reasonable. Not a reason L ever thought he would ever have to use. Ever. But a reason none the less.

Roger was slouched over on a sofa watching the news in Spanish as he sucked down a new bottle of whiskey. Just as Matt promised. It could almost be called an absolutely pathetic and revolting sight.

Matsuda attempted to get Rogers's attention and snapped his fingers multiple times, "Hey! Where you keep the things that are fatal to vampires?!"

Matsuda was successful, and Roger snapped at him, "What do you plan to do with something like that young man?"

L explained, "My older brother Beyond Birthday is a vampire now and he watching tough Mello and Matt's window. After a small amount of time when he was threatening us and flirting with me Matsuda has developed the delusion that he has the ability to kill Beyond Birthday."

Matsuda attempted to defend himself, "I am not deluded. I have been training for this." To be completely honest his training was nowhere near complete, but Matsuda wasn't going to admit that now. Not when he was trying to win an argument.

Roger uttered the beautiful sentence that every unfortunate soul could interpret as the meaning of life and use it to help them carry on, "Matsuda you dumbass!"

Matsuda was hurt, "Why does everyone keep calling me a dumbass?"

"Maybe they will stop calling you a dumbass when you stop being one." Roger retorted. Wise words of wisdom from the elderly.

L nodded, "That sounds reasonable Matsuda. I suggest that you try it."

Roger grabbed both of the teenage boy's wrists, "You are all in a lot of danger. The only safe place is somewhere he can't see you…" Roger froze in place as he used his heavily intoxicated mind to dream up what he might do next. His eyes light up as the light bulb went off in his mind, "Like the closet." He used his strength to drag the poor boys to the nearest closet, shove them in, and lock the door behind him.

Matsuda bit his lip, "That probably wasn't his first bottle of scotch." After the last syllable escaped Matsuda's lips a deafening and awkward silence filled the air and suffocated them. Well, suffocated Matsuda at least. L seemed to be just fine. But when did L not seem fine?

Matsuda just had to break the silence, "So… do you want to do anything together?" Nice one Matsuda. He couldn't just ask which topic to discuss. He had to ask what activities you could engage in. Matsuda is obviously a fucking genius.

L started to speak, "Well… you know how children's games make us associate certain activities with being locked in a closet together."

"Yeah…" Matsuda was becoming nervous. Was L implying that they do what Matsuda is thinking he is? It makes sense. They are both hormonal teenagers that have been left alone together. What else could they be expected to do?

"I just wanted to make it clear that if you start anything like that up I will bite your tongue off. Am I clear?" L stated without skipping a single beat.

Matsuda laughed nervously at L's slightly horrifying threat, "Of course." Matsuda liked his tongue very much.

L speculated out loud, "I don't think Beyond Birthday appreciates the fact that I am no longer in his field of vision."

Matsuda stopped laughing, "He probably doesn't." They were almost totally right. Beyond Birthday more than just didn't appreciate it. Beyond Birthday was completely and utterly pissed off about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. A Conversation with a Narcissist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I never deal with another vampire again in my life it would be too soon.

It was a Saturday night and L was in the middle of reading the original version of Dracula. He was determined to finish the classic vampire novel before he fell asleep.

Friday night had been hectic, but luckily nobody was hurt physically. It cannot be certain that everyone came out mentally and emotionally stable. L and Matsuda ended up spending the rest of the night in the closet together. The only problem they had was the one about personal space. After ten minutes of passive aggressive argument they finally agreed on the simple solution that neither of them would get any personal space at all. Meanwhile the rest of the group spent the rest of the night being paranoid in Mello and Matt's room because Roger had a little bit too much whiskey that night and had forgotten about the presence of any other teenagers in the house. Beyond Birthday did not text them again that night.

But now that night was over and L was peacefully curled up on his bed reading. If I never deal with another vampire again in my life it would be too soon, L thought truthfully. Maybe that's why he felt a little agitated when his attention was taken away from his book and directed towards the sound of a pebble clinking against glass. It was very obviously coming from his window. Someone was trying to get his attention.

L debated on whether or not he should check to see who it is or if he should just ignore it all together. Considering the fact that it is nighttime the person could only be a creature of the night. L did know what a fairy or a werewolf or a whatever would want with him. L easily narrowed it down to a certain vampire… Beyond Birthday. L really did not feel like talking to Beyond, and he wasn't sure that he ever would again, but L knows how persistent his older brother is. If L didn't answer now then that annoying noise would continue all night. And all of the next night. And all of the night after that.

L got up and threw the window open with haste, "Leave me alone Beyond Birthday!"

"Guess again." Replied a calm voice that definitely did not belong to Beyond Birthday. L looked down at the person below baffled. The person was Light Yagami.

L could hear Light's obnoxious laughter loud and clear, "I can tell that you aren't used to being wrong."

L decided not to give Light the satisfaction of admitting defeat, "Why are you here?"

"I may be dead, but that does not mean I cannot take the time to appreciate beauty." Light remarked as he turned up his charm its highest and cheesiest level.

L reported with disinterest, "I am flattered, but that line was very cheesy and cliché."

Light was displeased at the fact that L was not stuttering and blushing like someone who had just been incredibly flustered, but Light hid it and smirked, "But soft! What light though yonder window breaks? It is the east and L is the sun. You will come to find that I am nothing but a walking cliché some days, but you have to admit that I do it well."

L itched at his chin, "I have a question for you Light-kun."

"Ask away my beautiful." Light practically purred for he was still unsuccessfully attempting to seduce L.

"Why did you turn my older brother into one of your kind?" L inquired.

Light frowned, "I had a feeling that question might pop up. I thought he was you. I am so sorry about the mistake, it is just that I have not seen your beautiful face in years. And you two look similar. The only difference is that he does not have any of your radius beauty." Light put that in the lightest terms as he possibly could because he does not enjoy acknowledging any of his numerous screw ups he had made over the years.

"Apology unaccepted." L stated as coldly as humanly possible.

Light shrugged, "It's not like I expected you to forgive me anyways." Light is such a big fat liar. Light really did expect L to forgive him over the whole Beyond Birthday fiasco. Light always expects to get exactly what he wants and nothing less like a child that has been spoiled rotten by their very own parents to the point where the parents were afraid that if they did not indulge their child the police would find their dismembered bodies at the bottom of a cold lake in the middle of nowhere.

L expressed his true feelings about this small but touching midnight reunion with someone that he used to know but hardly ever spoke with, "Leave. Now. Before I start pouring a bucket of holy water out of the window." L did not actually have said bucket of holy water with him at the moment, but he could easily run and get one.

Light flashed the tips of his fangs as he smiled, "Oh my, L. I was not aware you felt that way so strongly. I also love me to the moon and back… oh and I love you too."

L rolled his eyes, "Have you always been such an enormous narcissist Light-kun?"

Light over exaggeratedly sighed as if he suddenly understood something that he had not before, "It's a cruel reality isn't it? It is not often when creates a perfect person like me! Beautiful both inside and out."

L had expected Light to pretend he was not a narcissist and argue with him, but instead Light had further proved that he had a severe case of narcissism, "Say what?"

Light continued on with his soliloquy of self-infatuation, "I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this, L. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things."

"What does that have to do with anything at all?" L began chewing on his thumbnail. He normally has something in his mouth when he thinks. He thinks so often that it is a medical mystery how he still has nails long enough to bite that are not completely and utterly infected with all sorts of terrible things such as bacteria.

Light marveled, "As if it was not obvious. You really are too cute and innocent for your own good L. I am here to promote beauty. Every tiny detail of you screams beautiful. From the way you speak to the way you sit. However you are not an image of perfection like I am. Not even close. You are heavily flawed to be frank, but even your flaws are filled with beauty. And what better way to promote beauty than to preserve it forever?"

L understood exactly what Light was getting at and L did not like it, "I just spent practically my entire Friday night in a closet with Matsuda in an attempt not to be turned into a vampire by my brother Beyond Birthday. What gives you the delusion that I would just let you turn me into one of your kind now?"

Light paused for a second, "You say 'vampire' and 'one of your kind' like they are bad things."

L was starting to lose patience, "That is because they are bad things Light-kun. A monster is a bad thing and you can never change that."

Light slowly shook his head in a display of disappointment, "For being such a brilliant young mind, you can be so dreadfully ignorant about some subjects. Close your eyes."

L decided to follow Light's orders against his own better judgment, "Fine. My eyes are closed."

Light's smile returned to his lips, "Fantastic. Imagine this. You are in a damp alley way in the darkest hour of the night. The only light is the dim illumination of street lights, but that is more than enough for you. It has just finished raining and the wonderful aroma of wet cement mingles with the oxygen and carbon dioxide. Can you smell it L? But wait, two new scents have been detected. They are the salty smell of sweat and the smell of blood. You can hear the sound of converse hitting the ground as the person in them bolts forward. You can hear the whooshing sound of blood vessels racing though a set of veins and a heart. Your sharp and pearly incisors extend from your jawline, but you hardly even notice. You turn to get a glimpse of the human responsible for all of this amazing stimulation. She is wearing a neon pink Hello Kitty long sleeved shirt, impossibly electric blue bell bottom jeans, and bright orange converse. Her hair is in a pixie cut and has been dyed lime green. The only makeup she wears is shiny red lip gloss. It reminds you of something else shiny, liquid, and red that you are craving. Such a stupid girl. Not only was she running outdoors after the sun has gone down, but she was wearing such bright colors. I thought everyone knew that bright colors attracted vampires. She stands perfectly still in shock with that red lip glossed mouth in a perfect O. Her chocolate brown orbs must have seen your beautiful teeth. You justify what you are about to do with the fact that she was practically begging for it. Not that you need a justification, it was just an old habit from those dreadfully boring days when you were human yourself. You begin to move towards her, but she begins to sprint. Not that it matters that she began to sprint because you were already on top of her and had her pinned to the ground by the time she was half way done with her first step. You feel the thrill of sinking your teeth into the thin pale skin of her neck. A high pitched cry of pain and pure fear pierces the air, but you are the only one that hears it, and you do not care. The crimson substance you are draining from her is absolutely delicious. Would you like me to describe the taste for you? It is metallic like sucking on a nail and sweet like sucking on one of those strawberry lollipops you like so much. You have become intoxicated by her blood and you find that the more you consume, the more you want. The more you need. You keep greedily drinking until her veins are dryer than a desert and not a single drop is left. Little did you know I had been observing you the entire time. I am filled with the overwhelming pride with what I have turned you into. Once you are fully standing I push you against the red brick wall. You may be strong but you are still much weaker than I. I gently run my fingers through your ebony hair and down your-"

L opened his eyes and cut Light off, "Stop it."

"Why would you ever want me to stop?" Light already knew the answer.

L felt that it was obvious, "Because you were about to go into graphic detail about us engaging in sexual activities, and that is something I have no desire to hear."

"But you have an animalistic need to hear it." Light practically sang.

L put his forehead into his palm and shook his head. He was getting tired of Light fast, "Let me restate that sentence. I do not want or need to hear about it. Ever."

"Is that because you would like to actually engage in these activities instead?" Light inquired with a tone filled with false innocence.

L was officially done with attempting to communicate in a civilized manner with Light, "Goodnight." L shut his window before he would have to listen to Light utter another syllable. L dived back into his bed and became emerged in his book once again. The sounds of pebbles clinking against glass continued all night, but L didn't dare acknowledge it. He knew what would happen if he did.


End file.
